KAZF
KAZF is the MyNetworkTV affiliate that serves the Gravity Falls, OR area. It is owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group and broadcasts on channel 13. Logos KAZF 1958.png|KAZF logo from 1958-1962 KAZF 1962.png|KAZF logo from 1962-1965 KAZF 1965.png|KAZF logo from 1965-1968 KAZF Early 1970s logo.png|KAZF logo from 1968-1971 KAZF Mid 1970s logo.png|KAZF logo from 1971-1975 KAZF Late 1970s logo.png|KAZF logo from 1975-1979 KAZF Early 1980s logo.png|KAZF logo from 1979-1982 KAZF Mid 1980s logo.png|KAZF logo from 1982-1986 KAZF Late 1980s logo.png|KAZF logo from 1986-1990 KAZF Early 1990s logo.png|KAZF logo from 1990-1995 KAZF 1995.png|KAZF logo from 1995-1998 KAZF 1998.png|KAZF logo from 1998-2002 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *Channel 20 Newsbreak (1973-1983; only had news updates then) *Newstouch 20 (1983-1991; only had news updates then) *WB 20 News (1995-1998) *NewsChannel 8 on UPN 13 (1998-2006; KLIV-produced newscasts) *My New 13 Action News (2006-present) Station Slogans *Channel 20, We Bring Home the Fun (1978-1985) *KAZF Channel 20 is Your Source for Entertainment (1985-1995) *You'll Find Your Friends on WB 20 (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *We Stand Out to WB 20 (1996-1997; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *It's All Right Here on WB 20 (1997-1998; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to UPN in 1998) *UPN 13 Brings You More! (1998-2002) * You're Watching UPN 13. (1998-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * This is UPN 13. (1999-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * You're Watching U! P! N!.... UPN 13. (2000-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 13, Extreme Television. (2001-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 13, Turn It Up. (2002-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *Get It on UPN 13 (2002-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 13, Fun Entertainment. (2003-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 13, It's Time for U. (2004-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 13. U are what U watch. (2005-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *We've Got Your Fun (2006-present; general slogan) *Asking Questions, Getting Answers (2006-2010; newscast slogan) *Breaking News, Breaking Stories (2010-present; newscast slogan) Current On-Air Staff Walt Parker - News Director *Joe Pennington - anchor; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Tracy Barker - anchor; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Ashley Dempsey - anchor; weekend evenings MyNew13 StormTrack Meteorologists *Darrell Johnson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 6 and 11 *Lisa Roberts - meteorologist; weekend evenings *Tony Baxter - meteorologist; fill-in Sports Team *Dan Ambers - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Jaylon Arndt - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Georgia Barker - general assignment reporter *William Cantu - general assignment reporter *Diana Downing - general assignment reporter *Tyler Oakley - general assignment reporter *Melissa Campfield - general assignment reporter *Leslie Kinsley - general assignment reporter *Jane Ferguson - general assignment reporter *Yolanda Huff - general assignment reporter *Hannah Nelson - general assignment reporter *Tina Johnson - general assignment reporter *Susan Rhea - general assignment reporter Category:Channel 13 Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations Category:Gravity Falls, OR Category:Oregon Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1958 Category:Former independent stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former UPN Affiliates